Adventure Falls
by Tomfooleryisfun
Summary: Bonnibel "Bubblegum" Brenner is a 17 year old genius living with her uncle and brother, Gumball, when he is killed suddenly. To keep her safe, her uncle moves her to a town in the middle of no where named Gravity Falls. Bonnibel soon discovers that this seemingly quiet town has secrets of its own; one being a tall, pale girl with intense crimson eyes. {Full summary inside}
1. Prologue

**This is my first AU! yay! ^_^ **

**I'm a little nervous putting it up but everyone has got to take a risk every now and then right? (I'm just going to keep telling myself that)**

**This is going to have more songs in it than if all the von trapp family sat down half way through The Sound Of Music and watched Wicked**

**I do not own Adventure Time or Gravity Falls, unfortunately.**

**"**This is when people are talking"

_This is when people are thinking (_unless otherwise stated)

**This is either someone singing, an electronic voice/device or someone unknown talking***

* * *

**Full Summary**

Bonnibel "Bubblegum" Brenner is a typical 17 year old genius living with her Uncle Peppermint and 19 year old brother, Gumball Brenner, when he is killed by the assassin who murdered their family 13 years ago, with the intent to finish off the Brenner bloodline. To keep her safe, Peppermint moves her to a town in the middle of no where named "Gravity Falls". Bonnibel soon discovers that this seemingly quiet town has secrets and mysteries of its own; including a golden-orange haired man who smells of dog, a pair of blonde twins who constantly talk of 'monster hunting' and are obsessed with a journal they found, and a tall, pale girl with intense crimson eyes that seem to look straight through her.

Marceline Abadeer moved to Gravity Falls with her care-taker, Simon Petrikov, and her younger brother, Marshall Lee (then aged 5), when she was just 7 years old. Now, 10 years later, things begin to change in the small town; namely her upcoming 18th birthday which promises to be an event to _die for_, and a pink haired girl who moves into town and starts working at Simon's 'Mystery Shack' and takes a particular interest in Marceline's eyes.

What will Bonnibel discover about the town and about herself? Will Marceline be able to cope with her 'changes'? Will they be able to get over their tragic pasts and learn to trust each other? And discover along the way that what they feel may be more than just friendship? Read and see

* * *

_It's not fair,_ Peppermint thought as he stood behind his crouched niece; who had started to cry into her hands. Peppermint placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, though he knew it wouldn't stop her tears. _He was too young, and now she is all alone_.

Bubblegum stood up and turned to cry into his chest, clutching at his white shirt and wetting it with her tears. Peppermint put his arms around her and stood there, he knew that there was nothing to be said so he just held her, like he had done since she was young.

"I can't believe he's dead Peppy, I just...can't believe that Gumball is gone!"

_Poor child, she's already lost her parents_. Peppermint sighed sadly and hugged her tighter as he remembered the day, 13 years ago, when her parents, his friends, had been found dead in their laboratory. He shuddered at the memory of seeing their bodies lying lifeless on the cold ground; their faces reflecting the horror they had seen in their final moments.

He was brought back to the present when Bubblegum shifted in his arms; he let her go as she stepped back over her brother's coffin. He watched as she reached into the coffin and began to restyle his hair; so that it spiked up at the front, she neatened it at the back and around his ears before taking a step back. _Just the way he liked it_, Peppermint thought.

After she had finished studying her handiwork, she turned back to Peppermint and smiled sadly at him, "I had to fix his hair, it just...didn't look right", she then walked away from the coffin to sit down at a pew; hugging her knees and lowering her head so that her hair fell to cover her face.

Peppermint turned from his niece and back to the body lying in the coffin, he was wearing a black pin-striped suit with a white undershirt. He was also wearing his bright pink tie, the one that matched his hair. He looked at his face, his handsome face that was full of kindness and happiness when he was alive, but now looked as if he was sleeping, now that he was gone. He thought of his brilliant green eyes, _just like his mother and sister's eyes_. He remembered the times he had had with the boy when he was young; how he had made him laugh and held him as he cried when his parents had passed. He remembered the christmas' the three of them had shared and how they used to hug him tightly after unwrapping their new microscopes or set of test tubes or whatever they had asked for that particular year.

_19_, Peppermint thought miserably as he gripped the side of the coffin, _the boy was 19 when he died, he barely had time to be a man. It was stolen from him._ He looked at his nephew again and felt his heart break even more, even though he wasn't a blood relation to him or his sister, he was still their uncle. He had become their guardian when their parents had died, he was as much their family as they were his, he loved them with all his heart.

_I'm so sorry Gumball, I tried. I really did. I let my guard down and it cost you your life, I'm sorry, I'm.._

"Peppy?"

He glanced up from Gumball's face and found himself looking into a pair of bright green eyes; eyes that were red from crying. "Yes Bonnibel?" he asked, a ghost of a smile touched her face at the mention of her first name, she lifted her hands to his cheeks and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears that were there, he hadn't realised he had been crying.

"Can we leave now? I don't think I can stay any longer"

"Of course" he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her away from the coffin that held her brother, and out the doors of the church.

* * *

A week had passed since Gumball's funeral and Peppermint knew that Bubblegum was still feeling depressed. To distract her mind from her brother's death, she had thrown herself into her studies, despite having finished school weeks earlier, she focused mainly on physics and chemistry as they were the subjects she enjoyed most. She would sit at her desk for hours at a time, the dark bags under her eyes showed how little sleep she had had, which was making him worried.

He knew that she couldn't help it, she had told him that every time she went to sleep, she would dream of Gumball smiling at her while he took a cake out of the oven or looking at something through his microscope. Bubblegum said that she would smile back and go to hug him, but he would fade away just when she was about to reach him and she would find herself standing over his coffin. Gumball would be looking up at her with a miserable look on his face, telling her to "_hide_" or "_run_" over and over again, pushing her away if she tried to get close to him. Peppermint would hear her scream out and would run to her room to find her hugging her knees and crying. He would walk over to the bed and hold her again, just like he always had. He hated seeing her like this, but there was nothing he could do.

This morning, he had been up and dressed before Bubblegum. He was wearing a pair of black pants with his white button-up long-sleeve tucked into it, taking care to make sure his torso, forearms and legs were covered. His red tie was hanging loosely around his neck as he walked into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for Bubblegum and himself.

As he poured his coffee and was about to sit down and start reading his newspaper, he heard the young teen come down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. She was wearing purple jeans, a pink T-shirt and her pink hair was tied up.

"Get much sleep last night?" Peppermint asks, even though he knew what her answer was going to be based on the dark bags under her eyes.

"Not really", She mumbled to him as she put a piece of bread in the toaster. When it was done, she only took two bites of it before offering the rest to Peppermint. He knew she hadn't been eating much of anything recently, and it was beginning to show.

"Bubblegum, I'm worried about you. If you don't start eating properly you're going to fade away"

"I'm sorry", was all she could manage. She turned and leaned against the marble-stone counter, "I just don't have much of an appetite for anything right now". She sighed and looked at her feet. Peppermint hated making her feel bad but she needed to eat something.

"How about you go down to the store and buy yourself some candy?" He asked, putting down his paper and walked up to Bubblegum, taking some money out of his shirt pocket, "you always have an appetite for candy and anything is better than nothing at this point". He smiled as he pushed the money into her hand and pulled her into a standing position, "why else would you be called Bubblegum? Now go! Quickly now! Before I decide to take my money back", he teased, while pushing her towards the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm going" Bubblegum smiled at him over her shoulder as he continued to push her towards the front door, she turned around and hugged him tightly when he stopped, "Thanks Peppy".

He hugged her back, _she's nearly taller than me now_, he thought, she's growing up so fast. _Your family is proud of you, I'm sure_.

"It's okay Princess", she laughed softly at his nickname for the pink-haired teen. "Now hurry up, my coffee is probably cold now", he teased again as he released Bubblegum and walked back towards the kitchen as she opened the door. He barely had time to sit back down when he heard her scream.

Fearing the worst, he threw his paper and ran back to the front door to find her lying on her side on the porch, clutching a piece of paper in her hand. He knelt down beside her and held her against his chest; checking that she was breathing. When he was satisfied that she was okay he took the note from her and read it,

**Three down, one to go**

**Only you left now Bonnibel**

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up,_ No_, was he could think, _no, no, NO! It couldn't be. I've done everything I could! It's too soon! He's still after her, even after Gumball's death._

He hung his head as the reality of the situation hit him; He was coming for her like he had come for Gumball; he had failed his friends, he had failed his family, he had failed everyone.

He turned the paper over to see if there was anymore to the note; unfortunately there was,

**P.S**

**Thank you for fixing his hair,**

**It was annoying me too**

_He….he was there? He was at the funeral!?_ Peppermint thought frantically, _he dared to be in the same room as Gumball, the same room as HER?!_

At the thought of Bubblegum he remembered that he was still holding her, his anger subsided slightly as he looked down to see her staring up at him, her eyes were filled with tears but she didn't say anything, she was just staring up at him, with her green eyes, _her brilliant green eyes, the eyes of her mother and brother._ He picked her up in his arms and ran back into the house.

He laid her down on the lounge before running back into the kitchen, taking out his phone and dialing a number that filled him with dread, he hesitated before pressing the green button as he knew what would happen after he did. He thought of Bubblegum; how he had promised her parents he would protect her and her brother, I failed them once, it will not happen again, he thought as he pressed the button,

**"Hello?"**

The voice on the other end was rough and low, but it had a sarcastic edge to it; exactly how Peppermint had remembered it, as if it hadn't changed after all these years, which he knew it hadn't.

"It's me" He said quickly, "I need your help….he's back"

**"Oh well, hello Dark One! So nice to hear from you after all this time!"**

"I don't have time for this, I need you to help me! I need you to protect her, I need you to…..to make her disappear" He said as he walked back into the lounge room, Bubblegum was sitting up, hugging her knees and staring straight ahead.

**"And why should I help you? This is the first I've heard from you in nearly 13 years! I was worried"** The voice was thick with sarcasm, Peppermint could almost feel his smirk through the phone,

"Because you owe me and you know it. Now if you're done with this, can you just DO IT ALREADY!" Peppermint yelled into the phone, making Bubblegum jump, effectively waking her from her trance.

**"Fine, fine. There's no need to yell. Be at the airport in one hour, someone will meet you there."** The voice hesitated before continuing, **"Do you want to know where she's going?"**

Peppermint stopped, he turned and looked at Bubblegum; at her scared face and tear filled eyes. He turned back and look into the mirror that was hanging on the wall, he looked at himself; at his white hair and the red-streaks that ran through it and thought of the red markings that decorated his covered skin, he could feel them starting to glow and fill his body with their warmth; reacting to his emotions.

_I will not fail her, I will protect her. Even if that means I can never see her again, I will not fail her like I failed the rest of her family, I __**will**__ protect her._

"No", He said, "Don't tell me. He's going to come after me once he learns that she has gone, I'll put up a fight but even so, I will probably lose. He will torture me to find out where she is, I don't want to fail her again, I..", His voiced cracked as he choked on a sob, he breathed in deeply to regain his composure and continued; "just promise me you'll take her somewhere safe"

The voice on the line was silent for a moment before sighing sadly; **"I promise old friend, I will protect her, I owe you that much"**

"Thank you"

He hung up the phone and turned to Bubblegum, she was still staring at him with her green eyes, _her sparkling, bright, brilliant emerald eyes._ He couldn't handle the guilt he felt when he looked in them any longer; he waved his arm at her and flicked his wrist, feeling the familiar warmth flood through it as Bubblegum closed her eyes and fell sideways. He caught her before she hit the ground and hugged her, "I'm sorry Princess", he whispered into her hair over and over, "I'm sorry".

Eventually, he stood up with Bubblegum in his arms, his face stern and determined, and started to pack her things, things she would need for her new life.

_Where she will be safe, _he kept thinking_, where she will be safe._

* * *

**He sighed as he hung up the phone, He held the bridge of his nose as he leant on his desk and closed his eyes,**

**"S-sir?"**

**Without changing his position he spoke to the quavering voice,**

**"I need someone to go to Ooo airport, there is someone there that requires my protection"**

**"Sir," the small voice continued, "I'm assuming that you require one of our top agents, I regret to inform you that they're all away, only Shark has returned so far and he is-"**

**"Send Shark."**

**"B-but sir, he has only just returned fr-"**

**"I'm sorry," He said, opening his eyes and looking up at the being, who flinched at his gaze, "****_Did I stutter_****?" He asked, his eyes turning black, making the smaller being tremble and sink closer to the floor,**

**"N-no sir, I didn-"**

**"Listen," He started, glaring at the lesser being as he continued, "I made a promise to a very old friend that I would protect this person, this girl. To do that, I need to make her disappear, which means I need to send her to the only place that I deem safe, the only place under my protection at all times, the only place in the world where she will be able to escape the monster hunting her."**

**The being in front of him rose slightly as he spoke, "Sir, you mean..?"**

**"Yes" He answered, leaning forward and picking up a picture frame that was sitting on his desk; it showed a man with brown hair and blue eyes carrying a smiling boy on his back as he ran. The boy's raven hair and brown eyes matching those of the young girl running beside them, laughing with them.**

**He smiled as he thought of them, "Yes," He repeated, placing the frame back on his desk as he looked back towards the voice's source, "****_Gravity Falls."_**

* * *

**So tell me what you think! Leave a review and let me know if I should continue or not :) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Finally getting into the story, yay! :) So basically each chapter is going to follow either Bubblegum/Bonnie or Marceline (as they are the main characters). I'll put the name of the character at the top of each chapter to avoid confusion. **

**Also, I didn't label this story as a "crossover" because it just didn't feel like one to me, not a ****_true _****one anyway :/ But oh well**

**I do not own Adventure Time or Gravity Falls...It sucks I know. (I did however come up with the character 'Shark' on my own, +10 points for creativity ^_^) **

**"**This is when people are talking"

_This is when people are thinking (_unless otherwise stated)

**This is either someone singing, an electronic voice/device, a note or someone unknown talking***

* * *

**Chapter 1. A Tree, a Cake and a Hotel Room**

*****Bubblegum/Bonnie*****

Bubblegum was exhausted. She had traveled on two planes for a total of 12 hours and now she found herself getting onto the oldest bus she had ever seen, for a 4 hour bus trip to a town in the middle of nowhere called "Gravity Falls".

_What a ridiculous name for a town_, she grumbled as she made her way to the back of the bus. She sat down on an old red leather seat, trying to avoid the majority of miscellaneous stains and marks that decorated its surface, and took her ipod and headphones out of her bright pink backpack; it was the only technological thing she owned that she was allowed to keep.

_At least I got to keep my ipod, I still can't believe Peppy destroyed my phone and laptop!_ She crossed her arms over her chest and sunk lower into her seat, frowning as she thought of all her notes and memories she had on them. She didn't stay mad at her uncle for long though, she uncrossed her arms and sat back up in her seat, slightly ashamed of her immature behaviour, he had only done it to keep her safe after all. She looked out of her window as the bus started to drive off, there weren't many other people on the bus; just an old woman in a lime green dress sitting up front near the driver, and a boy who had white hair, styled into a mohawk that fell over his face and split at the back of his neck to run over his shoulders. He was dressed in a black tank top and matching jeans, his skin was a sickly grey colour and he kept turning around to look at Bubblegum; his smile making her feel like she should zip her jacket up more, but she had a feeling though that it wouldn't stop this creep.

To distract herself from his staring, she turned her music up louder and studied the faint symbol that was etched into her right palm; running her hand over the scar-like mark and thought about how she got it.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Bubblegum had woken up in a seat on an airplane, she had panicked and gone to stand up but a hand on her arm had stopped her. She turned to see a man in a dark-grey business suit, white undershirt and a blood red tie sitting next to her. The man himself was stern looking, with a long angular face and spiky brown hair poking out from beneath his grey fedora. She tried to struggle but he shook his head and pointed at her right hand which she realised was throbbing slightly. She looked at her palm to see a faint scar-like marking, of what appeared to be an usual looking eye upon closer inspection, etched into the centre of her palm. As she went to ask the man 'who exactly did he think he was', 'where is Peppy' and similar questions that were buzzing around in her head, the man cut her off,_

_"Shh" He said as he looked at her, putting a finger to his lips and smiling. He then placed a folded note in her lap, and turned to ask a passing hostess if he really had to wear his belt while the plane was taking off, leading to a heated discussion between the two._

_Bubblegum ignored them as she unfolded the note, quickly recognising the writing as Peppy's, she couldn't help but gasp at what she read,_

**_Bubblegum,_**

**_I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye in person but you were still asleep when we arrived at the airport (sorry about that by the way). The man currently sitting next to you is an 'agent' of sorts, who works for a very old friend of mine, (and no, I'm not going to tell you who so don't dwell on it)._**

_Bubblegum rolled her eyes and smiled; her uncle knew he so well_

**_Now there are some things that you should know; first, you should know that there are beings in this world who are not completely human, "paranormal" you could say, your new friend sitting next to you is proof of this._**

_She looked up at the mention of the man to find him in a heated discussion with the man sitting across from him now, she also noticed that even though he wasn't looking at her, his hand was still lightly holding her arm, and his foot was making contact with hers. She reasoned that if he was there to protect her, he would want to know what she was doing without looking suspicious. As if he read her mind, he glanced back at her and smiled, exposing a second set of sharp teeth that seemed to slide down from his gums. His pupils also grew larger until his eyes were completely black. Bubblegum gasped as he quickly turned back to the man and resumed their argument about whether Ross and Rachel were actually on a break. She assured herself that if Peppy had entrusted her to him, he was to be trusted. Without turning around, the man's hand gave a small squeeze to her arm, as if he was reassuring her that she was right, which only added to Bubblegum's assumption that he could read her mind._

**_Secondly, you should know that I am a sorcerer. I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true, think about the last thing you remember before you fell asleep, I knocked you out with a sleep spell (one that was a little too strong due to my emotions at the time, again I apologise)._**

_She thought back to when she had found the note, it was hazy but she could remember most of what had happened; how she had suddenly been on her lounge listening to Peppermint yell into his phone before looking at her and then turning away again. He looked in the mirror, mumbled something into his phone, said "thank you" and hung up. He looked at her then, with an expression of complete misery before waving his arm and flicking his wrist at her, she remembered falling but not hitting the floor and hearing Peppermint whispering something to her until she blacked out completely._

**_Thirdly, I had your phone and laptop destroyed, I know how many notes and experiments you had on them and I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. Finally, you should know that before your parents passed away I was instructed to protect you and Gumball from the monster who had killed them, I failed and for that I can not express how sorry I am. I am going to make it up to you though, I'm going to protect you, starting with the symbol on your palm. This symbol is the Cat's Eye; a powerful enchantment used to protect you from spirits and evil magic users, as well as possession. It's extremely powerful as it nearly knocked me out cold when I gave it to you in the airport, luckily your new friend had been standing beside us to catch you as I stumbled._**

**_I just wanted you to know that I did everything I could to protect you both, but I was foolish, I believed you to be safe and let my guard down, which cost Gumball his life. I don't expect you to forgive me but I just need you to understand, I love you very much and will do anything to protect you. There is a strong chance that I will never see you again so I just wanted to clear some things with you so you wouldn't be so confused. I would tell you to be careful but it would be pointless as you've always been careful. Trust your instincts Bonnibel, you are just as intelligent and bright as the rest of your family and I am so proud of you, just like I know I'm going to be proud of the woman you grow into._**

**_I love you Princess_**

**_Be safe._**

**_Peppy_**

_She wiped a tear from her eye after finishing the note, "I understand Peppy", she whispered as she clutched the note to her chest, "and I forgive you."_

_~~End Flashback~~_

***THUD***

"Oww!"

Bubblegum was snapped out of her thoughts as the bus hit a hole in the road, which caused the white-haired boy's head to hit the window. He yelled out with pain and rubbed the back of his head as Bubblegum giggled, _That'll teach you, you butt_.

She glanced out the window and realised that the bus was pulling up to a small bus station; well what she assumed was a bus station due to the wooden bench and a rusted sign with a picture of a bus on it. _Great_, she thought, _I hope this isn't a sign of what's to come_. She put her ipod back into her backpack and swung it onto her shoulder as she stood up, the creepy mohawk boy had already left the bus, _thank glob for small mercies_, Bubblegum thought as she got off the bus and collected her bags from the compartment underneath.

She looked up at the sign beside the road, that said how far away the town was, and groaned as she saw how far she had to walk. _Well, there's nothing to be done about it_, she thought; trying to convince herself to stay optimistic, better start before it gets any darker. She pulled the handle out from her large travel bag, placed her smaller gym bag on top of it, and started on her way down the road.

She didn't get far before she heard the sound of a large vehicle behind her, it slowed down as it reached her and beeped its horn, _Please don't be the mohawk creep, please don't be the mohawk creep_, Bubblegum pleaded as she turned to the ute that had now stopped beside her. Thankfully, it was only the old woman from the bus, "My, my child! You're going to freeze if you stay out here too long! Gravity Falls is infamous for having cold weather for most of the year."

Bubblegum could feel the heat coming out from the car window and shivered; suddenly realising how cold she actually was. At seeing her shiver, the old woman, or Tree Trunks as she introduced herself, insisted that she put her bags in the back and let her and her partner drive her into town. Bubblegum couldn't refuse and happily got into the back-seat of the vehicle, as Ms Trunks' partner, Mr Pig, who was also the bus driver Bubblegum noticed, started to drive again.

"Where are you headed sweetpea?" Ms Trunks asked; turning in the front seat so she could face Bubblegum. She had dark eyes but a kind smile, her nose was long but Bubblegum decided it suited her, "Oh, A hotel I suppose?" She replied with a smile.

"Oh yes dear, the hotel near town is very nice! The Channary's work there don't they love?"

"Sure do", Mr Pig replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"They're such lovely kids, that Jake and Catherine. They've been on their own since their dear parents passed away, almost 3 years ago now."

At the mention of Jake and Catherine's parents passing away, Bubblegum thought of her own family's deaths, how she was on her own now, Peppy wasn't even with her now. She could feel herself starting to tear up, so she rubbed her eyes quickly and asked Ms Trunks how old the Channary's were.

"Jake just had his 22nd birthday last week, and Catherine turned 20 in March. And dear, just call me T.T, it makes me feel old when you call me Ms Trunks" she laughed at herself before turning back in her seat to face forward as the ute stopped in front of the hotel.

"The hotel is only a short walk from town, if you follow the road we're on now and keep going past the grocery store you'll reach our diner, come visit and I'll give you a slice of my famous apple pie, on the house!" T.T said as Bubblegum got her things and stood outside the window,

"How could I refuse an offer that generous?" Bubblegum asked, smiling as Mr Pigs started the ute, "Thank you so much."

"Please dear, it's no problem, remember to visit!" T.T yelled as the ute disappeared down the road. Bubblegum turned and looked at the building before her; it was a 3 story high log cabin basically, she estimated it held around 4 rooms a floor based on the amount of windows, not including the ground floor. It had a wooden verandah with a railing surrounding the front of the building, with large windows along the side. Bubblegum walked up the steps and up to the large front door, it had a sign above it that read "**Reception**".

She walked through the door to find herself in a room with a long white desk in the middle, there were a set of stairs off to the right that most likely lead to the second floor. There was an open doorway behind the desk, that Bubblegum assumed lead to a back office, and also a door to the left that had a "**Restaurant and Bar**" sign above it. Bubblegum was about to push open the door and look through when she heard someone walk through the doorway that was behind the desk; the girl was slightly shorter than Bubblegum but she was more tanned and had more curves, her hair was a golden-orange colour with patches of some sort of white powdery substance through it, _Flour_? She was wearing a white buttoned short sleeve and some black pants; _Obviously her work clothes_, Bubblegum thought as she step forward,

"Hello" she said cheerfully, the girl behind the desk jumped;

"Oh!" She yelled, obviously surprised by the pink-haired girl before her, "I'm sorry girl, I didn't hear you come in! What can I do for you? You're looking for a room right?" She gestured at the bags at Bubblegum's feet, "I can do that for you..ah..what was your name honey?" She asked as she began sorting through the papers behind the desk.

"Oh sorry, my name is Bonnibel Brenner but everyone just calls me Bubblegum, the name is kind of a mouthful."

The girl smiled, "Because of your hair right? It's pretty cool, do you dye it?"

"Partly because of my hair, but also because I love candy, it's an unhealthy obsession of mine. And no, I don't dye it, it was a side-effect from a failed experiment performed on me as a child" Bubblegum replied casually as she stepped forward to fill in her information on the form the girl had produced from behind the desk.

"Well everyone loves candy, and that's one cool side effect! By the way, I'm Catherine Channary, but everyone calls me Cake 'cause I love to bake, and rhyme apparently," she giggled, "I'm actually a chef at the restaurant here"

"Is that why you seem to have flour in your hair?" Bubblegum ventured, trying not to think of Gumball and how he loved to bake, as she passed the paper back over the desk.

"Oh man, I thought I got it all out!" Cake groaned as she shook her head. "Well that's embarrassing" she sighed in defeat.

"Not at all! It's shows your passion for cooking, when I get into an experiment, I have ink stains all over my arms and face when I finish. It just shows that you love what you do." Bubblegum shrugged.

"That's a good point" Cake smiled, "Now, you're going to be living here…'indefinitely' it looks like" she said as she glanced at the paper in front of her, "in that case, rent will be collected fortnightly, your room is on the second floor, number 4. Just go up one flight of stairs and its the last door on your left. There is a laundry room through the door beneath the stairs." Cake handed Bubblegum her room key, "Do you need any help with your bags?"

"No thank you, I'll manage" Bubblegum replied, picking up said bags and making her way to the stairs, "Thank you Cake" she said as she started up the stairs.

When she reached the door at the end of the hall, she unlocked the door and opened it. The door opened into a small living room with pale blue walls and picture of a sunset hanging on the wall straight ahead, there was a brown couch facing a small tv on the left hand side of the room with a small coffee table in between. Behind the couch on the right hand side of the room, was an open doorway that lead to the kitchen area, it had a sink built into a bench that was fixed into the far wall. The bench covered most of the far wall and the entire left wall of the room, with an oven built into it, and a fridge in the far right corner. Some cupboards were above the bench on the left wall; _That would be a good place to store my candy stash at least_, Bubblegum thought as she walked back into the living room.

There was a door beside the painting of the sunset, Bubblegum walked through the door and found herself in her new bedroom; it had a double bed pushed against the far wall with a small bedside table beside it; it had an alarm clock and a lamp sitting on top of it. A large window was on the left side of the room that had a view of the woods that surrounded the back of the hotel, and a small set of drawers and a built-in wardrobe on the right side of the room.

_Welcome home Bonnibel_, she thought as she began to unpack her things; taking a picture frame out of her bag and putting it beside her bed,

"I miss you Gumball", she whispered to the boy in the frame; his arms wrapped happily around his smiling sister, a large cake decorated with a '19' was sitting on the table in front of them,

"I miss you so much"

* * *

**And there you go! Bonnie is officially in the town of Gravity Falls (or at least a version of it). Marceline will be introduced soon, don't worry. I'll try and update as quickly as possible! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please leave a review and a favourite if you enjoyed! And remember to follow if you want to keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So another chapter! yay! I'm so excited that you guys are enjoying the story so far! I'm trying to keep them coming as quickly as possible, but I also want to try and stay at least 2 or 3 chapters ahead in writing so if I do get writers block, you guys don't have to worry about having nothing to read :) **

**Don't worry, we're getting some interaction between Bonnie and Marcy very soon! This chapter is a quite a bit shorter than the others so I apologise, but don't worry! The next one is longer to make up for it! :)**

**This is all very new to me (this being my second story to publish ever) and I'm hoping that I didn't bite off more than I can chew with doing a multichapter AU, but all your wonderful reviews are helping me to think that I'll be fine, so thank you! **

**I do if fact own Adventure Time or Gravity Falls and also a flying whale which I use to get to work on Jupiter, where I am an advisor to the king...okay I'm lying, I don't own Adventure Time or Gravity Falls :( But everything else is true! I swear! ;) **

**"**This is when people are talking"

_This is when people are thinking (_unless otherwise stated)

**This is either someone singing, an electronic voice/device, a note or someone unknown talking***

* * *

**Chapter 2. Apple Pie and a Shack**

*****Bubblegum/Bonnie*****

Bubblegum sat up quickly in her bed and screamed; she had been dreaming about Gumball again, but this time he had started to melt in front of her, needless to say it terrified her to the very core. She hugged her knees to her chest and waited for Peppy to come in and hug her, but quickly remembered that Peppy wasn't there. She thought about how Peppy used to comfort her, even if she hadn't made much noise, he would always come to her and hug her gently to his chest until she eventually fell back asleep.

_Peppy's not here, no one is, there's nothing I can do about it, I'm just going to have to get used to it._ Bubblegum thought sadly. Once her breathing had slowed down and her heart beat could no longer be felt hammering against her chest, she looked at her clock, "10:47?! In the _morning_?! How did I sleep in for so long?!"

Bubblegum leapt out of bed and practically ran to her bathroom, she had wanted to be up earlier to get a head start on her job search as the threat of rent loomed ever closer. Because she had come to Gravity Falls with just enough money to cover her first rent payment and the basic necessities, she desperately needed a job, _If I ever want to eat again that is_, Bubbelgum thought as she walked out the door, zipping up her hoodie as she locked it behind her.

As she walked downstairs she was stopped by a voice coming from behind the desk, "girl you must have been tired if you slept in for that long, I kind of took you for a morning person"

Bubblegum turned to see Cake's almond-coloured eyes looking back at her, creased at the corners due to the smile on her face. "Yeah, I usually am actually, how can you tell?"

Cake shrugged, "I don't really know, you just seem like a morning person, I know I'm definitely not" She laughed and Bubblegum smiled, already feeling herself liking Cake. At this thought, Bubblegum opened her mouth to ask Cake if she knew where to find any work, but stopped herself, _You don't need to bother Cake, even if she seems nice…..no, it doesn't matter, you can do this_. Cake must have noticed Bubblegum's attempt to speak because when she looked up again, Cake's eyebrows were raised and she smiled sweetly; she was obviously waiting for Bubblegum to speak her mind. Thinking quickly, Bubblegum simply thanked Cake for being so friendly to her and asked how far town was from the hotel.

"About a 10 minute walk honey" Cake replied cheerfully, leaning over the desk and pointing through the window, "the road just outside, follow that straight past the hotel and then you'll end up in town" Cake motioned with her hand towards town before sitting back in her chair.

"Thank you Cake" Bubblegum said and went to make her way out of the door before she was stopped again by Cake's voice,

"Hey, Bubblegum?"

"Yes Cake?" Bubblegum turned around to see Cake looking straight at her, she was still smiling but her eyes showed concern and..something else,

"Try to be home before night okay? This town is dangerous if you're new and on your own"

The concern in Cake's eyes threw Bubblegum slightly; she hadn't expected Cake to care for her safety so much and so fast, she barely even knew her.

"Okay Cake, I will" Bubblegum smiled as she walked out of the hotel and started walking towards town, optimistic about the day ahead.

* * *

"It's just frustrating T.T" Bubblegum grumbled into her coffee mug.

She was at Tree Trunks and Mr Pig's diner, she was exhausted after spending almost the entire day looking for job but nobody had even given her a chance, it had really dampened her mood.

"I even went out to the junkyard! The guy who was there took one look at me and do you know what he said?"

"What did he say child?" Tree Trunks replied, refilling Bubblegum's mug and cutting her a second slice of apple pie, normally Bubblegum would have refused but the apple pie did help lighten her mood, plus she missed breakfast this morning.

"He took one look at me and said that he didn't need any _outsiders_ help, he practically spat the word at me" Bubblegum groaned in frustration and let her head fall onto the counter.

"I'm sorry sweetness" Tree Trunks chimed, "people in this town can be a little..._cautious_ of new-comers, just give them some time, they'll come around."

Bubblegum lifted her head as Tree Trunks held her hand, she rubbed her knuckles and smiled reassuringly, Bubblegum couldn't help but smile back, "Thanks T.T, the coffee and apple pie really did help, what do I owe you?" Bubblegum said as she began to reach into her pocket but stopped as T.T gave her a look of pure shock; as if Bubblegum had slapped her,

"What are you talking about child? I couldn't even give you a job here, and now you think I'm going to make you pay?" Tree Trunks shook her head and smiled, "consider it on the house, a you-can-do-it pie if you will."

"Please T.T, I need to do something, I pretty much ate half a pie!" Bubblegum said, but she could tell that Tree Trunks wasn't going to budge,

"No chance deary! Now, I've got to get back to the kitchen and seduce my man with my womanly charms", T.T winked as she swayed her hips, eliciting a giggle from Bubblegum, "while you need to start making your way home, it's almost dark, off you go sweetpea."

"Thank you again T.T, I'll make this up to you, I promise." Bubblegum said as she walked out of the diner and started making her way back to the hotel, flicking her hood up over her head and digging her hands into her pockets and she walked.

* * *

By the time she made it back to the hotel, it was getting hard to see through the dark. _Cutting it kinda close, sorry Cake,_ Bubblegum thought as she opened the door and ran straight into a man who was trying to leave,

"Oof!" He grunted as he stumbled back, Bubblegum's shoulder had caught him in the chest as she went to walk inside quickly to get out of the cold and effectively winded him,

"Oh my glob! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no harm done, just surprised me" The man said as he straightened back up, allowing Bubblegum to get a good look at him; he was only just taller than her and had familiar golden-orange hair that matched his stubble. He looked at Bubblegum and as soon as she saw his dark, almond-coloured eyes, she knew who he was,

"Jake right? Cake's brother?"

Jake's almond eyes widened as he obviously hadn't expected his pink-haired assailant to know who he was, he smiled after a moment though, _a smile shared with his sister,_ she thought as he spoke,

"yeah! And you must be Bubblegum? Cake was just talking to me about a new chick who moved into the hotel with sick pink hair, and I can see she was right!" He motioned to her head at the mention of her hair, he stepped aside and let her through and out of the cold.

"You sure look tired though, what have you been doing all day?"

Bubblegum hesitated before answering, "I was looking for work actually, but I never found anything."

"Yeah, people are kinda-

"-cautious, yeah I know" Bubblegum smiled as again caught Jake off-guard, she expected him to wish her luck before his eyes lit up and he smiled excitedly,

"Did you try the Mystery Shack?"

"Mystery..Shack?" Bubblegum asked, tilting her head as Jake simply smacked a hand to his forehead,

"I can't believe Cake didn't tell you to try the Mystery Shack, they would take you for sure! They're been going through some….issues lately"

"What kind of issues?" Bubblegum tried to ask, avoiding the topic of her not asking Cake for help, but Jake put up his hands and shook his head,

"Not my biz to tell you, you can ask for yourself when you get there, I'll drive you if you like? I don't start my shift at the bar for another 30 minutes, but I can't stay, it takes like 10 minutes to drive there."

"Oh if you would that would be amazing! I'd be so thankful!"

"**JAKE**!"

Both Jake and Bubblegum jumped at the voice from behind them, "You better hurry, you know that you can't be out this late because of….work", Bubblegum turned around and saw Jake's little sister staring at him with her hands on her hips,

"Oh it's okay, I can walk if you need Ja-"

"-no! It's fine, Jake should just hurry back that's all, but I don't like the idea of you walking back by yourself, I'll come pick you up in an hour or so after I finish work okay?" Cake smiled at Bubblegum before pushing both her and her brother out the door, "Quickly now, they're closing soon!"

"Alright, be back in a bit sis" Jake waved at his younger sibling and walked towards an old looking blue station wagon, "better hurry, Cake doesn't mind me giving you a lift but it is getting….late" he looked up momentarily before getting into the car, Bubblegum looked up to see a near-full moon glowing in the night sky, she breathed in slowly, letting the quiet night air calm her, and got into the car.

* * *

**Well there you go! Jake is here! Yay! And what's with Cake's fear of being out at night? hmmmm? Well maybe you'll just have to keep reading to find out? *evil laughter***

**Sorry about how short this chapter was! I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter :)**

**Again, Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review and fav/follow if you want to see more :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Yes another chapter! Sorry it took so long, work and other unimportant stuff got in the way :/  
Hopefully I'll be able to update quicker soon, but probably not (I got an A+ in procrastination)**

**I apologise if my writing isn't the best, hopefully I'll improve soon!**

**Adventure Time and Gravity Falls do not belong to me (much to my disgust) but what can you do?**

**"**This is when people are talking"

_This is when people are thinking (_unless otherwise stated)

**This is either someone singing, an electronic voice/device, a note or someone unknown talking***

* * *

**Chapter 3. A Golden Crown**

*****Marceline*****

"MARSHALL. LEE. ABADEER!"

Marceline yelled as she saw what her younger brother had done to one of the 'exhibits'; a large lion's head that was mounted on the wall was now sporting a fabulous pair of sunglasses, an apple stuffed into it's roaring mouth, a golden tiara between it's ears and red lipstick decorated it's snout, she groaned as she thought of how long it was going to take to wash it off,

"I'm going to KILL YOU when I find you!"

A small laugh from somewhere behind her was her only response, she was about to yell again when she heard the bell above the door ring,

"Lucky for you", she mumbled under her breath as she made her way to the front of the store, she kept her crimson-coloured eyes down and her hands in the pockets of her ripped jeans as she walked behind the front counter,

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack. Look around and let your mind be filled with wonder and amazement" Marceline said monotonously, not lifting her eyes from her ipod she had taken out of her pocket. She continued to rearrange her songs into a new playlist as the customer walked around the shack, moving slowly and quietly. Marceline was curious about how quiet this person was but when she went to look up at them, they had walked behind a large shelf, effectively obscuring her vision of the them. Marceline simply shrugged and put one of her earphones in her ear and started going through one of the finance files that were stacked under the counter.

After a while, Marceline grew tired of trying to figure out the numbers in front of her and groaned quietly in frustration, she let out her long, raven hair and let it fall freely to her thighs, she turned around to put the file away in a cabinet when she heard someone clear their throat. Turning back quickly and taking the earphone out of her ear, she was taken aback by the sight in front of her; a girl about the same age as her was standing on the other side of the counter, she had a slight pink tinge to her complexion and was nearly a head shorter than her, _I am pretty tall though_, Marceline thought as she continued to look at the girl.

She was wearing a pink zip-up hoodie and purple jeans, she had bright pink hair that flowed down to her waist, but that's not what caught Marceline's attention; her eyes are so bright, she thought as she looked into the girl's emerald eyes, only when the girl's eyes dropped to the floor and a slight blush appeared on her face did Marceline realise she had been staring,

"Oh..sorry, I like your ey- hair. It's a cool colour" Marceline corrected herself quickly, the girl blushed even harder,

"I like yours too, it's so long!"

"Thanks, I grew it myself," Marceline smirked as she winked at the pink-haired girl, "what can I do for you pinkie?"

"My name's Bonnibel Brenner, but you can call me Bubblegum, I was actually wondering if I could get a job here?" The girl stretched her arm out over the counter and waited for Marceline to shake it,

"A job?" Marceline asks, one eyebrow raised as she tilted her head, when the girl realised Marceline wasn't going to shake her hand, she slowly moved it back to her side,

"yes please, I just moved into town and I need a job, I'm a good worker, determined and hardworking, and intelligent as well if I don't say so myself" As she smiled, her eyes seemed to shine and Marceline couldn't help a small smile from forming on her face,

"I'd love to help you out, but I don'-"

"No please! Don't be put off because I'm new around town, I've heard that enough today" Marceline didn't think she was supposed to hear that last part as pink-haired girl looked down as she said it. When she looked up again, Marceline could see the desperation in her eyes,

"Just..give me a chance, please?"

Marceline was quiet for a while as she studied the girl in front of her, It was true that the Mystery Shack was struggling to make ends meet, but would hiring the girl before her help the Shack get back on it's feet? Or make it sink faster? She sighed loudly and ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes as she weighed the pros and cons, all the while the girl, Bonnibel, held her breath and stared at her. The silence was deafening and Marceline couldn't take it any longer, she turned around and got the file she had just been reading out from the cabinet from behind her,

"Do you know how to do this kinda stuff? I suck at this sorta thing" Marceline smiled slightly as she handed the file to Bubblegum. She was quiet for a while as she looked over the file, her eyes scanning the words quickly, Marceline tried not to stare at her too much, not wanting to creep the bright-eyed girl out. After a few moments, a smile appeared on Bubblegums face as she looked up at Marceline,

"I can definitely do this, do you mind if I look at the computer?" She gestured to the computer sitting on the counter to the right of Marceline,

"Go for it" Marceline replied as Bubblegum made her way around the counter and started looking through the computer's various files and programs. When she had finished with the computer, she looked back at Marceline who was now leaning on the wall beside the filing cabinet,

"The first thing I'm going to do is transfer all the files into the computer so it'll be easier to sort and work though, that sound okay to you?" Bubblegum smiled and moved some of her pink hair out of her face,

"er..sure? Sounds fine to me" Marceline said, shrugging as she pushed herself off the wall, "first things first though, I should introduce you to everyone, I'm Marceline by the way, Marceline Abadeer." Marceline said as she started towards a door that read "**Employees Only**" at the back of the Shack,

"It's a pleasure Marceline" Bubblegum said cheerfully as they walked through the door and into Marceline's living room. On the couch sat Marshall, who immediately jumped from his seat and hid behind it at the sight of his sister, and Simon.

"Simon, _Marshall_" Marceline said her brother's name through gritted teeth, only managing to not chase him down and strangle him as she reminded herself what she was in there for,

"This" she gestured beside her, "is Bonnibel Brenner, but you can call her Bubblegum. She's going to be working here now, she's good with numbers and stuff. The guy hiding behind the couch is my brother Marshall Lee and the man sitting there is our...um…..Simon."

"Greetings! It's nice to meet you both" Bubblegum said, smiling sweetly as Marshall got up from behind the couch, suddenly forgetting about how close Marceline was to killing him, and started walking up to Bubblegum, he had a familiar smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes, _Oh geez_, Marceline thought, _Don't do something stupid you idiot_.

"Well hello there" Marshall said as he knelt down and took her hand, kissing it. He flicked his shaggy raven hair out of his eyes as he looked back up at her, "nice to meet you princess"

"Pfft, Princess? Really?" Marceline asked, not bothering trying to stifle her laugh,

"Yes 'princess', because she's as polite and beautiful as one" Marshall replied as he stood back up. When he turned back to look at Bubblegum, his confident demeanor faulted when her expression was more confusion than the blush he was obviously expecting,

"I'm sorry, but how old are you? You look like you're about 14" Bubblegum asked innocently as Marshall yanked his hand back and stared daggers at his sister who was now laughing loudly.

"I'm 15!" He said, looking slightly hurt, Marceline stopped laughing long enough to poke her tongue out at him,

"Smooth bro"

Marshall was about to argue when Simon appeared behind him. Marshall fell silent as Simon moved to take Bubblegum's hand. Marceline watched him carefully, he was shorter than Marceline (Marshall had only passed him a few months ago), he was dressed in his blue bathrobe and his white hair flowed out from beneath his golden crown. _That damn crown_, Marceline thought as she suppressed a growl, _I thought I hid it better this time_.

"...Princess? You're a Princess?" Simon asked softly, Marceline glared at Marshall, who lowered his head, before cutting Bubblegum off as she went to answer,

"No Si, this is Bubblegum, she just moved into town and she's going to be working h-"

"Oh Princess Bubblegum! What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Princess, I wouldn't suppose you'd like to go out with me tonight?"

"No Simon!" Marceline yelled, pulling Bubblegum out of his hold, "What are you doing? Think Simon, that's sick! She isn't a princess! " Marceline was now standing in front on Bubblegum, using her arms to shield her, her body was so tense that she had to concentrate on controlling herself, _I can't lose control now_.

Simon scratched his short white beard in thought, Marshall had moved to stand beside Marceline, the concern on his face mirrored her own; they both continued to look at Simon as he thought, desperately wanting him to realise what he had done. Marceline felt Bubblegum move slightly from behind her back to look at Simon over her shoulder, when Simon eventually looked up, his ice-blue eyes looked at Marceline and Marshall, and then over Marceline's shoulder, her body moved instinctively to angle herself between her carer and Bubblegum even more than she already was.

"I-My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you," He smiled reassuring at the girl behind Marceline, but before she could say anything he spoke again, "You're obviously tired after moving into town. Perhaps tonight isn't a good time for us to go out, maybe tomorrow night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, Marceline was shaking and was about to yell when she felt Marshall's hand on her shoulder, she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down as she turned and pushed Bubblegum out of the door,

"Marshall, close up the shop, I'm walking Bubblegum home. Make sure _he_ doesn't follow us"

"Okay sis...I got it," Marceline could hear her brother's heart breaking in his words just like she could feel hers doing the same, _That damn crown._

* * *

They had been walking for a while before Marceline realised she didn't even know where Bubblegum was staying, she looked up to find Bubblegum looking at her with concern, Marceline scowled and turned her head away from Bubblegum, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, _I don't need this girl's sympathy, she doesn't even know me_. When she was satisfied that her eyes were tear-free, she looked back at Bubblegum,

"So...where do you live?"

"Oh, at the hotel. It's pretty far, I can walk from here if you'd like to go back?" Bubblegum was looking at Marceline with her green eyes again, full of concern for the taller teen, _Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna ditch you after what happened with Simon, I don't think so_,

"Come on, if you want to be home before 11 we better pick up the pace," Marceline increased her walking speed and looked at the ground again. Surprisingly Bubblegum was able to keep up with her, a few minutes had passed with no sound coming from Bubbelgum, _She's not even going to ask? What's up with this girl?_

"Are-are you okay?" Marceline asked finally, not taking her eyes off the ground,

"I'm fine, even with your break-neck pace" Bubblegum joked, Marceline could tell she was trying to make her feel more comfortable, and it was working, Marceline smirked and shortened her stride.

"I'm sorry about Simon, he wasn't always like this" Marceline said, she looked up at Bubblegum but just found her looking back at her, waiting for her to continue, Marceline didn't feel pressured to go on but she did anyway,

"He's been our guardian since we were young, I was nearly 8 and Marshall was turning 6. He took us in after our _father_ abandoned us" Marceline growled at the mention of the man who had abandoned her brother and her when they were young. He had visited since then a few times and had explained a few things to Marceline that made her see his side of the story, but still, she was pissed,

"But I'm not gonna get into that now. Anyway, Simon was a kind, smart guy. He looked different as well; he had brown hair that spiked out sideways and deep blue eyes," she sighed sadly, "not like the eyes he has now"

"What happened that made him change? If you don't mind me asking"

"No it's okay" Marceline smiled slightly as she looked at the shorter girl, before letting her face fall as she thought of what had caused Simon to change,

"It was about 3 years ago now, Simon came home late and he looked fairly beaten up and was covered in dirt and-," Marceline stopped herself, thinking it was probably unwise to tell this girl what else Simon was covered in when he returned home, "-he was just filthy, the only clean thing about him was a golden crown that he had in his hands, that stupid, _stupid_ crown that he couldn't take his eyes off." Marceline had stopped walking and was clenching her fists in anger,

"I remember coming down the stairs with Marshall behind me and asking Simon if he was okay, he looked up at me and didn't say anything he-he just-" Marceline shut her eyes tight, _No, I've cried enough over this, stop it, pull it together Marceline,_

"he just looked at me and placed the crown on his head, I saw his eyes change, they became lighter-no-colder," Marceline shuddered at the memory, "he just smiled as he walked towards us, he called us 'Gunther' and 'Gunter' and said 'it's much too late, back to bed, I'm off to find my princess' and then he just _walked away_, it was like he wasn't even the same person"

Marceline opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked at the girl the hand belonged to and saw that she was struggling to hold in her own tears, Marceline felt herself sag with guilt at making Bubblegum upset, she slowly unclenched her fists and used her arm to wipe her face,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to vent on you like this, please don't cry"

"It's okay, really. I just...know what it's like to lose someone you love.." Bubblegum sniffed and wiped her eyes, removing her hand from Marceline's shoulder as they started walking again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marceline asked, trying to make the pink-haired girl feel better but she just shook her head,

"No, but thank you, I appreciate the thought," Bubblegum looked sideways at Marceline and smiled reassuringly, "want to talk about something else?"

"Please" Marceline answered gratefully, looking ahead of them as she waited for Bubblegum to speak as they continued to walk,

"Okay...is there anything going on in town? Is there anything coming up?"

"Not really, in a few weeks I'll be turning 18 but that's about it really, kind of a boring town really" Marceline joked as she felt Bubblegum's gaze on her face,

"Aren't you excited?! I'm excited to turn 18, but its in like 4 months!"

Marceline shrugged, "not really, I'm kind of dreading it actually.." she thought of what was going to happen to her when she turned 18; her father was going to come down and...well, let's just say she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Why not?" Bubblegum asked, Marceline could tell that she was confused about her feelings concerning her birthday,

"Let's just say," Marceline said as they approached the hotel, trying to suppress the smirk that was forming on her face, "this town has it's own mysteries, and the people in it even more so"

Bubblegum raised an eyebrow at her, "That isn't even an answer, It just raises more questions!" she argued as they neared the porch steps, Marceline was barely able to contain her laugh as she had acquired her desired effect on Bubblegum. Before she could argue any further however, they reached the front door of the hotel,

"You'd better be getting inside Bonnie, there are all kinds of monsters who roam around out here at night, it was nice talking with you. Maybe I'll see you around town, goodnight." Marceline turned to walk away but Bubblegum's voice stopped her;

"When can I start?"

Marceline stopped in her tracks, she slowly turned around, her expression similar to a gold-fish,

"You still want to-"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

_I can think of one pretty big reason why_, Marceline thought before she answered,

"I suppose you can start tomorrow at 9am 'cause I hate the morning shift, I"m not much of a morning person but you seem like one though"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Bubblegum mumbled, but Marceline heard her and laughed,

"you'll be working with my brother though," Marceline smiled apologetically but Bubblegum simply shrugged,

"I don't mind, thank you again! Goodnight Marceline" She said before she walked inside. Marceline smiled as she walked back towards town, she'd only gone a few metres before she was stopped once again by a voice,

"Marceline! Are you okay walking home by yourself?"

Marceline turned to see Bubblegum sticking her head out of a window on the second floor, _She must have run up those stairs_, the thought made me smile,

"I'm fine Bonnie!" She yelled back, she flexed her arm and showed Bubblegum her muscle, "The monsters know to stay away from me, don't you worry! Now goodnight for the final time!" Marceline turned and waved her arm above her head as she saw Bubblegum smile and duck her head back inside her window. Her face fell slightly though as she thought back to what she had said, _The monsters know to stay away from me_, Marceline sighed sadly and kicked a rock,

****"That's because I am one" she muttered miserably before pulling her collar up and shoving her hands into her jean pockets, walking off in the direction of home.

* * *

**Marceline is here! YAY! and she has ****_secrets..._**** And Marshall Lee! And Simon! Who is kind of crazy *****_wizard eyes*_****  
I'll be switching from Marceline to Bonnie with each chapter or so, the most I'll do is two chapters in a row with the same character. Other characters will be joining us shortly...hopefully...maybe...yes?  
Thanks for reading! Remember to Review and Favourite if you liked it and Follow if you want to see the next update :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I updated! I know, I know...I'm sorry it took so long, I've been a little distracted with another AU I'm planning :) Unfortunately I don't have a very good attention span so it's been taking up most of my time, it sucks I know but I'm still writing this! It's just taking a bit longer now (sorry again)**

**Adventure Time and Gravity Falls do not belong to me, like not even a little bit.**

**"**This is when people are talking"

_This is when people are thinking (_unless otherwise stated)

**This is either someone singing, an electronic voice/device, a note or someone unknown talking***

* * *

**Chapter 4. What The Mirror Reveals**

*****Bubblegum/Bonnie*****

_8:59, good to know I haven't lost my touch_, Bubblegum thought as she stood in front of the Mystery Shack, she straightened her scarf and looked at herself in the window; she had decided to wear her purple jeans and pink converse shoes, matched with a light pink cardigan and white button up shirt and deep violet-coloured scarf to work today, _I'm probably going to get drilled about why I always wear pink_, Bubblegum shrugged, _I'm used to it anyways_, she thought as she walked through the front door. She looked around the dark room and suddenly realised how eerie it was when she was the only one there,

"Marshall?" Bubblegum called into the shack, "Marshall Lee? It's me, Bonn..ah..Bubblegum. I'm working with you this morning!" When no one replied she walked slowly towards the front counter. As she did so, she saw a flash of movement to her right, glancing in that direction she shrieked as a large figure came crashing towards her waving its arms. She moved without thinking; dropping low and kicking the figure's legs out from underneath it, causing the assailant to land on it's front with what sounded suspiciously like a _squeal_ of surprise.

Bubblegum stood up and backed away to inspect her attacker; the figure was wearing a full suit of grey armour, which clanged loudly against the floor as they rolled onto their back and groaned loudly. Only then did Bubblegum notice the shaggy raven hair and dark brown eyes that squinted at her before closing again to groan,

"..Okay, I was not expecting _that_.." Marshall winced as Bubblegum hurried to help him stand, a rather challenging feat considering his attire,

"I am so sorry Marshall! I wasn't thinking, I just..reacted.."

"Hey hey, no need to apologise Bubblegum," He smiled as he sat down behind the counter and started to take off the armour, "I probably shouldn't have run at you like a maniac, although.." he looked at her while unclipping the breastplate, revealing his red band shirt underneath, "I was more expecting you to squeal like a girl rather than kick my legs out from beneath me, now I'm curious about how you learned to do that"

"I _am_ a girl, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to squeal," Bubblegum corrected before answering his question, "and my uncle used to train my br-" Bubblegum bit back her words, knowing that if she mentioned her brother that Marshall would start to ask questions about him and she wasn't ready to talk about him yet, "-used to train me and taught me how to protect myself"

"Your uncle sounds pretty cool" Marshall smiled as he removed the last parts of armour from his legs, "And I'm sorry again, I just wanted to frighten you a little, I didn't mean to scare you that much" He said as he collected up the parts of armour and began reassembling them back on their stand beside the door.

"It's fine Marshall, let's just forget about it okay? I won't even tell anyone how you 'squealed like a girl' " Bubblegum smiled as she went to stand behind the counter,

"You got it" Marshall said, obviously thankful that Bubblegum wasn't going to tease him about being flipped on his ass in a suit of armour, _blackmail for later_, Bubbelgum thought as the first group of tourists walked in.

* * *

"So Marshall," Bubblegum began as said teen walked back over to the counter she was standing behind, having just finished cleaning up a particular fabulous looking lion's head towards the back of the shack, "are there any other kids our age in town?"

"Our age?" Marshall questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I didn't realise we were suddenly the same age"

Bubbelgum remembered the night before where she had probably severely hurt Marshall's pride by rejecting him, a thought that came to her only after she had returned home,

"Oh, sorry about that by the way, I didn't mean to offend-"

"Don't worry, you're not my type anyway" Marshall replied quickly, waving her off. Bubblegum was about to respond by saying that _he_ had hit on _her_, but she decided against it as his pride probably couldn't take another hit so soon,

"Right, anyway, '_around_' our age then?" Bubblegum corrected, earning a smile from Marshall,

"Well, me and Marceline-"

"_Marceline and I_" Bubblegum cut in,

"Look princess, you going to let me talk or are you going to correct me every time I open my mouth?" Marshall asked, glancing sideways at her and raising an eyebrow, Bubblegum rolled her eyes and motioned with her hand for Marshall to continue,

"Thank you. Anyway, _Marceline and I_," Bubblegum couldn't help but smile at his exaggeration, "usually hang around with our gang, there's eight of us all together. There's Jake and Cake Channary, you've probably met them 'cause they pretty much run the hotel you're staying at," Marshall looked at Bubbelgum and she nodded,

"Well I've known them for as long as I can remember..oh! That reminds me! If you ever have breakfast there, get Jake to make you his bacon pancakes; they're amazing.." Marshall began to drool slightly as he gazed off into the distance, Bubblegum giggled at him which brought him back from his daydream,

"Seriously though" He said, his face more intense than Bubblegum would have expected, which only made her laugh harder,

"Anyway, they look after their younger brother and sister; the twins Finn and Fionna. They're adopted but they're as tight as a family can be which is pretty cool. The twins are the same age as me, nearly..they're turning 15 in a few months. They're super hyper, they have matching blonde hair and Fionna's comes out of her hat that she wears and hangs to the side of her face and it makes her look really cute an-" Marshall cut himself off abruptly and blushed, suddenly aware of what he had just said, Bubblegum just grinned. She was about to tell Marshall to finish what he was saying when he coughed loudly into his fist and began talking again,

"They actually sort-of work here!" Marshall practically shouted as he pointed to various pictures that were hanging on the walls of the Shack, carefully avoiding eye contact with Bubblegum, who was still smiling at him,

"See the pictures of monsters and other stuff? That's the twins work; they're Simon's 'heroes' as he likes to call them. They basically use this book they found in the woods near their place to track down various 'supernatural' things and take pictures of them to show off here, it's really fun when they have a lead, I usually go with them."

"Oh yeah?" Bubblegum said, trying hard to keep the smirk off her face, "Sometimes at night?"

"Yeah...why?" Marshall asked confused,

_This is too easy_, Bubblegum thought,

"With the stars out shining and the moon casting a 'magical' white glow on everything?"

"I...guess so?" Marshall replied, scrunching his eyebrows together in thought as he looked at Bubblegum, who was barely able to keep the smile off her face,

_Marshall, you're hopeless_, She thought as she sighed dramatically and leaned on the counter, resting her chin in her hands, the evil glint in her eyes was still present however,

"So you and this Fionna girl...out in the woods...at night...the stars out and the moon shining up above?" Marshall's eyes widened as he realised what Bubblegum was hinting at, "It just sounds so….._romantic_" She smiled triumphantly when Marshall blushed again, turning away from her to try and hide it but they both knew that she had seen it.

"Have you said anything to her?" Bubblegum asked, standing up straight again before Marshall turned back around and shook his head rapidly, she could see the fear in his eyes,

"NO! Not that there is even anything to say! I mean I-!"

"I won't say anything, I promise" Bubblegum, crossing her heart when Marshall raised an eyebrow at her,

"look, lets just...change the subject, alright?" Marshall asked, Bubblegum could tell her was desperate to talk about anything other than his obvious crush,

"alright, how about your sister? Marceline seems very-"

"sarcastic, care-free, mean, wild, weird, utterly terrifying-"

"Different, I was going to say, but all of those other things as well" Bubblegum smiled as Marshall laughed, glad that his interruption wasn't taken to heart,

"Not in a bad way either, she's just…I don't know, It's quite difficult trying to describe your sister"

"Yeah, she's a bit like that I guess, we've been through a lot" Marshall said, "she's been looking out for me since Simo-since we were young" he sighed, after a moment he shook his head and ran his fingers through his raven hair. _They actually look really similar_, Bubblegum thought as she looked at Marshall; he was waiting for another question to answer with a slightly crooked smile on his face. The smile caused a crease to form at the corners of his dark brown eyes, a feature he shared with his sister when she smil-

_wait..brown eyes?_

"Hey Marshall? You and Marceline are pretty similar aren't you?"

"Yeah, a lot of people think we're twins rather than me being 2 years younger, she is taller though"

"You're both freakishly tall" Bubblegum stated, she started talking again when it looked like Marshall was going to start defending his height, "_but_, what I was going to ask was, why are Marceline's eyes a crimson colour and your eyes are a deep brown?"

Bonnie noticed Marshall tense before quickly shrugging and answering, "Don't know, they changed from a deep brown like mine to what they are now around the same time she turned 16, it's a mutation of some kind," Bubblegum frowned at the answer Marshall had given her, _eyes can change colour over time but crimson isn't a normal eye colour, very odd_. She was interrupted from her thought by Marshall poking her shoulder as he leaned over the counter,

"Why do you want to know about my sister's eyes? Been staring into them have you?" Marshall teased, Bubblegum opened her mouth to dismiss the accusation but stopped when she thought about the night before; where she had stared into Marceline's eyes until she had realised what she was doing and looked away, blushing quite furiously as well,

Marshall's mouth opened is shock, "You were! I can't believe it!" Marshall exclaimed when Bubblegum failed to deny it, his eyes widened in shock and amusement, Bubblegum felt the heat rush to her face as she tried to explain her interest in his sister's eyes,

"No I-I wasn't! They're just a rather odd colour and-and they interest me!-no-I don't mean-"

"So my sister's eyes 'interest' you, on what level?" Marshall's brown eyes glowed mischievously as he mirrored her own actions from earlier; leaning over the counter and resting his chin in his hands, "On a _romantic_ level?" He smirked as Bubblegum felt the heat in her face increase,

"What?! No! On a scientific level! Because I am a _scientist_! And, _as a scientist_, I was interested in her eyes because they're an unusual colour, not because I think they're pretty! Not that she isn't pretty, she's very-That's not the point, I mean-"

"Say no more" Marshall said, as he stood back up and held out his hands in front of him, signalling that she could stop trying to explain herself (_trying_ being the key word), "You promised not to tell anyone about my...'interest' so I won't tell anyone about yours"

"I don't have an interest in your sister like that!" Bubblegum said, a little louder than what was needed, as Marshall backed away to the other side of the shack, smirking at her the whole way,

"Whatever you say princess, I don't judge"

"I don't have a crus-"

***Ding-a-ling***

Bubblegum was interrupted by the bell above the front door chiming; indicating that a customer had entered. However, when Bubblegum turned to greet the customer, she discovered that it was infact the very person they had just been discussing,

"Hey Bonnie! I see Marshall didn't scare you off with his terrible pick up lines and annoying pranks" Marceline smiled as she closed the door and walked towards Marshall, punching him on the shoulder when she reached him and leaned on a nearby table, where several "mysterious" items were arranged,

"Hey come on sis!" Marshall said, rubbing his shoulder, "They're not that bad," Marceline merely shook her head and looked back at Bubblegum,

"Actually, he tried to scare me by dressing up in the suit of armor by the door and running at me, but he failed." Bubblegum didn't elaborate by telling Marceline how she had flipped her brother on his ass, effectively crushing his pride even more than before. However, judging by Marshall's face, he didn't appreciate the fact that his sister now knew about the incident at all, so before Marceline could ask a question, presumably about how he failed, Marshall spoke up,

"The princess like's your eyes," He said, trying to keep his face straight as his sister's eyebrows raised in surprise at his seemingly random announcement, "she thinks they're 'unusual..' " He made air quotes with his fingers, "..but pretty".

Marceline was quiet and Bubblegum just glared at Marshall, shaking her head slowly at him. It had the desired effect because when he actually looked at her, he flinched slightly and all humour disappeared from his face, Bubblegum was about to explain herself when Marceline started to laugh,

"Okay little brother, thanks for letting me know!" She turned to look at Bubblegum, "I think your eyes are very pretty as well, dear princess." Despite the humour in Marceline's voice as she spoke, Bubblegum could feel the blush return to her face but before she could turn away, Marceline turned around and continued to laugh. Fortunately, a mirror was arranged on the table that Marceline had turned to face and from the angle that Bubblegum was standing at, she could see that Marceline was also blushing.

"Well now that that's out of the way, thank you again Marshall, I think I'll get going" Bubblegum said as she looked down and walked around the counter and towards the door,

"I'll see you tomorrow for the night shift?"

Bubblegum turned back as she was halfway out the door to look into crimson eyes, _Stop staring at her eyes! You're just giving Marshall more material for blackmail_, at the thought of the younger Abadeer, she looked over Marceline's shoulder to see him smiling widely at her, he winked and she rolled her eyes,

"Of course," she replied, looking once again at the taller teen, "see you tomorrow"

* * *

**So Bonnie was staring into her eyes as well? hmmmmmmmmm... ;)**

**I'm a super fluffy writer if you hadn't realised already! AND this is my first multichapter story so don't be too hard on me! **

**Remember to Fav and Review, I love reading your reviews! It feels good to know that you guys are enjoying my story :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Yes I know, it's been a while and I really am sorry! I'm just having a terrible case of writers block at the moment. **

**I wasn't overly happy with this chapter but this was the best version of it that I had written, still though I feel like it wasn't the best so I'm going to make an extra long chapter next to make up for it! (think of it as my apology present)**

**Adventure Time and Gravity Falls do not belong to me, Christmas present maybe? Yes? Santa, you paying attention or what?**

**"**This is when people are talking"

_This is when people are thinking (_unless otherwise stated)

**This is either someone singing, an electronic voice/device, a note or someone unknown talking***

* * *

**Chapter 5. Practise**

*****Marceline*****

"Marceline!"

"mmmf"

"Marceline! I'm going out! Wake up, you're too far gone for beauty sleep now"

"ymdh ghhn tahnn wwmm fmonmma"

"I don't speak pillow Marcy"

Marceline rolled over to face her smirking brother, even making an effort to lift her head off the pillow, "I said, you going to hang with Fionna?"

Marshall's smirk vanished as he blushed before answering, "And Finn! They've got another lead on the lake monster and they're going out on Simon's boat, I'm going because they need someone to steer it,"

_And you want to see if Fionna is going to wear her bikini_, Marceline added in her mind, smirking at the thought as she sat up in bed and stretched. Marshall walked back across the room and sat on the chair in front of her keyboard,

"Okay Marcy, I just wanted to let you know, I know you don't like me going anywhere without you knowing," he smiled warmly at his sister, It was true; she didn't like him going anywhere without letting her know, she wasn't strict on him though, she just wanted to know. It was a habit she had developed when they were younger.

"Yeah yeah, it's fine," she waved him off as he stood and walked towards the door, "just don't lead them back here okay, don't want any monster hunters around here, what if they find me?" Marceline smiled at her little joke but Marshall stopped and looked back at her, his expression turning dark,

"I don't like it when you talk about yourself that way Marceline, even when it's a joke, you're not a monster and I'm not going to be one either okay?" His face was stern but his eyes betrayed him; showing how desperate he was to make his sister understand, Marceline hung her head in shame for making Marshall upset,

"Okay Marshall, I'll stop doing it, sorry"

"Good," quickly returning to his usual care-free self, "now remember, you're working with the Princess at 5, maybe put a bit of eyeliner on, she might try and jump yo-hey!" Marshall only just managed to duck under a black converse that went flying over his head, "okay, okay geez! I'll drop it! Have fun, I'll see you later on," Marshall closed Marceline's door. She heard him run down the stairs and the back door slam shut, signalling his exit.

Marceline sighed as she thought of her brother and the blonde girl, _If only they'd tell each other how they feel_. For a few years now, Fionna and her brother had become closer, everyone had noticed it, even if they didn't realise themselves; they weren't as subtle as they thought they were.

Marceline shook herself out of her thoughts as she stood up and looked at her clock, _1pm geez, bit late even for me_, She thought as she walked across her small room to sit on her chair, she swivelled it so she faced her keyboard. Numerous instruments littered her room; there was her beloved red, axe-shaped bass and it's amp in between the end of her bed and her wardrobe, an acoustic guitar and blue electric guitar sat in their stands in the corner of her room to her right, and on top of her chest of drawers to her left sat a ukulele and a lute along with several random items, including some deodorant, assorted hats and scarves and random pieces of jewellery.

Not wanting to turn on her light, Marceline got up off her chair and walked towards the window that was between her bed and chest of drawers, directly opposite of the door. She pulled up the blinds and had to use her hand to shield her unaccustomed eyes to the blinding light, she stumbled backwards to her chair and fell into it. She had to blink several times before she could read what was on the page in front of her; she cracked her fingers and ran through various exercises to warm her fingers up. As she did so, her mind began to wander back to what her brother had said the other day;

_Bonnie likes my eyes? I would have thought that Marshall was joking if I hadn't seen Bonnie blush... And why did I blush for that matter? She is pretty cute.."_

Marceline shook her head before she could go any farther into that thought, she looked back at the page and began to sing,

**"Stay with me,**

**Baby stay with me,**

**Tonight don't leave me alone,**

**Walk with me,**

**Come and walk with me,**

**To the edge of all we've ever known,**

**I can see you there with the city lights,**

**fourteenth floor,**

**bright green eyes,**

**I can breath y-"**

_Wait. 'Bright green eyes'? That doesn't sound right, _Marceline thought as she scanned through the words on the page_. Yeah it's "pale blue eyes", why did I sing-_, Marceline blushed despite herself as she realised whose eyes she had been referring to,

"I need a distraction," Marceline mumbled as she stood back up, I'm letting what Bonnie said yesterday get to me, Marceline walked over to her door and locked it; to prevent anyone walking in on her that she didn't want.

She grabbed her water bottle off her bedside table and placed it on her keyboard, making sure the lid was screwed on tightly as she remembered what had happened last time, _getting my keyboard fixed was a pain in the ass_, she thought as she sat back down on the bed. Marceline took in a deep breath and lifted her arm up and opened her hand; focused on moving the water bottle into her hand. After a few moments, the bottle began to shake before flying across the room into her hand, she smiled in success and drank a well-earned mouthful of water from the bottle before returning it to it's original spot.

_I'm glad that doesn't tire me out as much as it used to, that would have been a lot harder a year ago_, she mused happily as she turned to face the candle she had set up on her bedside table, lifting her arm again and holding her fingers in a ready-to-click position, she closed her eyes and thought of fire; how it flickered and wavered, wild in it's movements, just like she had been told to do. She opened her eyes and clicked her fingers, nothing happened however so she clicked her fingers again, after a few more attempts she sighed in frustration and stood up, walking towards her wardrobe,

_Stupid fire powers, don't even work properly, I didn't even want to control fire anyway_, she thought bitterly as she opened her wardrobe door and looked in the full-length mirror attached to it.

She studied herself as she looked in the mirror, her practise forgotten for a moment. She didn't really have defined curves in her body and she was quite tall, her ankle-freezing pants were evidence of this. Her long raven hair hung loosely down to her thighs, it spiked out in random places as she had given up on trying to brush it long ago, she didn't mind though, she loved her long hair. She looked at her skin next, It's getting more pale, she thought as she brushed her fingers over her neck and shoulder; it had been getting more and more pale since she turned 16, no one had said anything though, Marceline figured they just thought she didn't get out enough for a tan, she laughed quietly at the thought, _imagine a vampire with a tan, now that would be something!_

She looked into her own eyes then, now the norm to her, she was no longer shocked to see them like she used to be; she'd be brushing her teeth in the morning and almost choke when she saw her crimson eyes flash in the mirror.

_They're not really that interesting, Marceline thought, Bonnie's are much more interesting, how can someones eyes be so bright? And green? Almost like a-_

Marceline shook her head for the second time that morning; not wanting to finish the simile for Bonnie's eyes, she brought her thoughts back and concentrated on an image in her head, her body shifted until she was just a small bat. She flapped her arms (well 'wings' really) as she flew around her room, shifting back when she grew tired. Next she shifted into a wolf, she looked at her new form in the mirror; her fur was the same colour as her long hair but her eyes had changed to a blue-green colour, they seemed to glow as she looked into them. She was quite large, despite not being able to alter her size yet, that came after her 18th, with more powers as well.

Marceline sat and looked at her wolf-self in the mirror, wagging her tail or moving her ears, after awhile she began scratching her ear with her hind leg and decided it was time to shift back. She stood up off the floor and jumped into the air, however she didn't fall back down, instead she stretched again mid air and began getting her clothes ready for her to wear. Levitation was the only one of her powers that came naturally to her, so much so that she had to concentrate on not doing it when she was around other people, it had nearly gotten her into trouble a few times when she became distracted and began to float, she usually realised before anyone else did or Marshall would pull her back to the ground when no one was looking.

_Marshall is a good brother_, She smiled as she floated out of her room and across the hallway to the bathroom, she was in no danger at this time; Simon knew about her and her brother before they did. No one else was usually in their house anyway, except Bonnie now, Marceline thought as she shut the door to the bathroom,_ I'll have to watch myself here now too._

After her shower, she got dressed and grabbed her ipod. She put her earphones in as she checked the time, _4:25? Oh well, nothing else to do really, I'll give Simon a break_. She exited her room and started down the stairs, she was about halfway to the door that lead to the store when she realised she was still floating. She dropped to the ground quickly and walked through the door, grateful that no one had been around.

Simon was near the counter, looking though the new files on the computer, courtesy of Bonnie, Marceline thought as she told Simon he was done for the day. He looked at her confused, as if he were trying to remember something, before shaking his head and thanking her as he walked towards the back of the shop.

Marceline sighed as she watched him go, "No worries Simon".

There was a while before Bubblegum started so she had some time to kill, she turned the volume up on her ipod and began doing various jobs around the shack, from sorting postcards to cleaning the remaining streaks of lipstick from the mounted lion's head.

Marceline's music was so loud that she didn't hear the bell above the door chime, or the pink bag that was set down on the counter, or the greeting that was called out to her as the bag's owner had turned and seen her at the back of the Shack.

****Too bad for her.

* * *

**There you go! Marceline has powers and stuff, so yay! We'll get more into what Marceline is exactly later on, so don't flip out xD **

**The song that Marceline started singing is "Kiss me Slowly" by Parachute, one of my favourite songs so I had to include it in this! **

**kpcutie: I'm so happy to hear that you AND your girlfriend are both enjoying this, thank you so much for your kind words!**

**A few of you have also asked about the other characters, all I'm going to say is that they will be introduced soon enough so you guys better keep reading and reviewing to see! **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
